


Nightmares

by Hawksilver25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawksilver25/pseuds/Hawksilver25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble from a promt I got about Pietro being alive and fitting right in with the Barton's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoy Polyamory and since I basically ship Clint with almost everyone this wasnt hard

Clint blinked as he walk past the room of Pietro , the speedster had joined him back to the farm it wasn’t as if Laura would refuse it was actually funny how quick she accepted him and even hug him in thanks for saving her husband life and she saved Clint time by being the one to told him to stay in their home 

The kids loved him , Lila would often ask for a piggy back ride and Cooper would play baseball with him on the open field very often, and was just a plain sweetheart with little Nathaniel staying awake by his crib to keep him calm , Clint would take sometime to help him improve on his fighting skills, and also Pietro would help Laura in everything specially in cooking, it was impressive how easy he had fit right in 

Which was why it confused the hell out of him when he heard a soft cry sound from the guest room and slowly opened it to find Pietro trashing around the bed making Clint concerned and wondering what he should do but didn’t came up with many options so he gently touched his shoulder . The result was Pietro waking up with a gasp accidentally hitting Clint nose hard when he sat up 

“…..shit shit shit” he said multiple times looking down at Clint “Are you alright?” he asked concerned and Clint who was holding his nose look up at Pietro “…you know Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk? he would be yelling at you to watch your language in this moment” he said laughing . But apparently it wasn’t contagious cause Pietro was just looking guilty 

Clint just shrugged standing up “Is not the worst hit I’ve received “ he said his fingers gently ruffling the younger man white hair 

“Anyway , if you can’t sleep come join me and Laura “ That made Pietro frown “Oh I hit you harder than I expected didn’t I?” he asked looking at Clint as if he had grown an extra head making the archer just roll his eyes and grab him dragging him to his room “Honey ?” he asked and smiled finding Laura already laying on the bed 

Pietro just look like a deer in the highlights frozen on his spot making Clint do another gesture “Honey could you please tell the brat that there will be no problem with him joining us on bed tonight ? he was having ugly dreams” he asked with a soft tone at which Pietro tried to complain but was shut down by a gentle squeeze on his hand “Shush you had your chance to talk now shut it you owe me for that broken nose“ he said 

Laura just let out a soft giggle at the back and forward talk between both men and moved to the edge of the bed which was thankfully beside a wall so there would be no way she would fall , Clint smiled joining so he would be in the middle and pat his hand on the free space of his right side 

The speedster still wasn’t sure but Clint hadn’t lie one bit when he said about the bad dream it was kind of ugly ,it was from the battle from Sokovia he had not been fast enough and had seen Clint die in front of him it was just something he didn’t want to imagine how that would had felt if it had been true

Sighing he nodded and lay on the free space surprise at the strong arm pulling him close and the gentle touch of Laura hand stroking his hair just as Clint was doing it moments before and the kind woman said in a soft voice that everything was gonna be ok 

The gesture surprised him a lot, this people had been kind to him and now were offering comfort he didn’t asked but that he needed he was moved and now he couldn’t reject this he snuggled close to Clint closing his eyes letting his body relax “Promise to prepare tomorrow many pancakes since they are your favorite” Laura said and Clint couldn’t help the big smile breaking on his face “Woah wait a minute if this is gonna be the deal when Pietro has bad dreams he better have them more often” he joked and this time Pietro laughed after giving a light jab to Clint side 

But he had to agree , he could get used to this actually it was nice and felt like home .He would be lying if he said sleeping like this felt bad , on the contrary it made him feel safe and wanted with the way kept him close smiling he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift off snuggled at Clint side


End file.
